


A Bathroom Proposal

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Episode: s07e22 Requiem (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Mulder asks Scully a question. Mid-episode for Requiem.





	A Bathroom Proposal

Mid episode for requiem Scully’s apartment ( before Mulder goes back to Oregon)

They are in Scully’s bathroom brushing their teeth. Mulder didn’t know that he would like this. But she has made room for him in her space. He has a drawer now, even a few suits in her closet. He has only recently begun to think about the kind of future. About a possible life without the X-Files. And there has been a part of him that has known it would be him and Scully. But really he wasn’t ready until now. Maybe he doesn’t want the white picket fence, but perhaps he and Scully can make some kind of life together. A life of their choosing. 

Mulder rinses and puts his toothbrush back in the holder. Scully is flossing her teeth in the exact way the dentist always tells him to do it. Their eyes meet in the mirror at the same time.

And just like that he knows.

“When I come back, I want you to marry me.” Mulder is almost surprised at the words leaving his own mouth. Scully’s jaw drops, and her eyes go wide. It's the same look she gives him when he suggests spontaneous human combustion.

“What?” Her floss drops in the sink. “Please tell me that you didn’t just say what I think you just said?” Her voice is raised in disbelief. 

“Not exactly the reaction one hopes for with a marriage proposal.” Mulder smirks a bit. Then turns towards her, her face is still frozen in shock. Mulder knows that she is not romantic type. And he is not the planning type. So maybe a bathroom marriage proposal is as good as any. 

“You can't be serious…” 

“Oh, but I am.” He pauses, patting his pockets. "I...uh... I know I don't have a ring," he says, realizing how unprepared he must look to her. "But I can get you one, if you want."

“I’m sorry Mulder." Scully shakes her head. "This is just coming out of nowhere. I wasn’t expecting this.” Ah there it is, Scully is not a fan of surprises. And he is a spontaneous kind of guy, so usually he just goes with his gut. 

“And I wasn’t expecting to ask you, but when you know, you know, Scully.” The decision to ask her was impulsive, but it doesn't make the question any less real, or from his heart.

“You want to get married?” She asks incredulously raising an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t believe in it.” 

“I didn’t. But I do now.” He says, taking her hands in his. In her eyes he sees fear and trepidation.

“Mulder, we can’t just get married.”

“Well, why not?” 

“There are a thousand reasons. Mulder, have you even thought about this?” 

Maybe she’s right, he should have carefully considered the implications of this question. Perhaps he should have put this on a spreadsheet. He should’ve known that he would have to convince her. But if Mulder is good at anything, it’s persuading Scully. Maybe he should have come prepared with a spreadsheet, a list of all the reasons.

"Believe me, Scully. I have thought a lot about this." 

“But Mulder, what about the X-Files? All of the things that you have worked so hard for, and sacrificed for?” Her voice is rough, seven years of history hover just under her words. “God, Mulder, it’s your life's work,” She exhales, clearly trying to hold back the tide of her emotion. 

“Yes. It was. But I have already found many of the answers I was looking for. When my mother died, and I learned what happened to Samantha, it freed me. I got a whole new perspective on life, on us. I think it's time for us to move on. ” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, I do.” He says. 

“I just can’t believe that you’re talking about leaving the X-Files, you once told me that it was your whole life. I can’t ask you to give up on that.” Each syllable holds worlds of meaning. 

“You’re not. I am the one doing the asking, Scully.” He says. 

“But Mulder…” she drifts off. Mulder will marry Scully for love, but he also knows that she is more likely to respond to pragmatic reasons for it.

“Look, I know that I can be a selfish asshole. And I know what I’ve put you through. Quite frankly, I’ve had my head in my ass a lot when it comes to you. And there is so much I wish I could take back. So many things I wish I could do over. But…” Mulder pauses his voice catches on the ‘t’. He reaches for her hands, wills her to meet his eyes. “But, I love you so much, Scully. And I know for sure now that I am not going to stop. Not for the rest of my miserable life. I might not be able to make you happy, but I am really ready to try.”  
Scully's breath catches in her throat.

“And I know that we don’t need a piece of paper to prove what we have. But it might make adoption easier for us, if you want to try that.” A look of utter surprise and affection washes over Scully’s face. Mulder would give anything to see that look on her face again. All the novels, every volume of poetry, all of the love songs and symphonies, could not begin to express what they have together. It’s vast and limitless. Infinity. “I just want to give you something after everything that you’ve had taken away. ” At this Scully looks up, her eyes filled with an undercurrent of raw emotion.

“Mulder…” A fat tear escapes from the corner of her eye. His thumb traces it away. Her eyes shine, communicating a truth solely owned by them. Foreheads lean together. This, their most intimate gesture.

“You are what’s important to me now. He says gathering her to his arms. "This is it, I'm done searching.”

"I don't know what to say... I... " Another tear slips out, joining the last. "I wasn't expecting..." She falters. There is weight and lightness to each of her words. Love broken and unbroken.

“Just tell me you’ll think about it, okay?” 

She nods, and kisses him fully. He doesn't think she will marry him, not really. But at least now she knows.

And that means something.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, hit the comments. I know you want to, and I would love it!


End file.
